Prisoner
by Neostar1
Summary: Sora is being abused by Matt! What can Tai do to save her? *CHAPTER 8 FINALLY UP*
1. The abuse...

Notes:

I don't own Digimon. Toei and Bandai do.

This story takes place five years after 02, when Tai, Sora, and Matt are 20.

"Yama" fans, please don't flame me. I hate Matt, ok?

I am what I am.

And I am a Matt-hater

Prisoner

~*~*Sora Speaks*~*~

Sora Takenouchi ran home as fast as she could. She could only pray that Matt was at a bar tonight, so he wouldn't be home when she got there…

_Oh God, please…_She thought. _Please let him be out tonight…_

When she got home, she peeked into the window. It was dark, and no one was there…Thank God...She breathed a sigh of relief, and unlocked the door. Another good sign.

She opened it slowly, and reached up to turn on the lights. But suddenly, they turned on by themselves, and she found herself pinned to a wall, Matt staring at her angrily.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He roared. "ARE YOU AWARE THAT IT'S 10:00?!"

She tried not to cry. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, Matt…" She stammered. "I lost track of time…!"

He pushed down her, and she winced. "I SAID YOU COULD BE OUT UNTIL 9:00! IF YOU'RE NOT TOO STUPID TO DO THE MATH, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME AN HOUR AGO!"

She whimpered. "I'm sorry! I just-"

"YOU'RE SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY!" He mocked. "THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR FROM YOU!" Then, he wheeled back, and punched her in the face.

She started crying when she realized her nose was bleeding.

He stopped. Slowly, he let her drop to the ground. Then, he said quietly, "From now on, you had better be home by 8:30."

Then, he turned on his heel, and left a Sora behind.

________________

Ok, then! Read chapter 2, and then Review!


	2. That funny feeling...

~*~*Tai Speaks*~*~

Tai frowned. _Geez, was I supposed to buy red onions or white onions? _He wondered.

While he was pondering the onion mess, he turned and saw Sora.

"Hey, Sora!" He called.

She turned, and smiled at him. "Hi, Tai!"

He walked over to her, and the first thing he saw was a bruise on her nose.

"Err…What happened to your nose…?" He asked.

"I walked into the wall this morning." She said quickly.

"Oh…ok…So, how have you and Matt been?"

"Fine! Just dandy! He and I'll be engaged any day now!" Then, she glanced nervously at her watch. "Oops, I gotta run! See you later!" Then she departed.

Tai blinked. Sora had been acting a little weird since she and Matt had bought a house and moved in together.

But something definitely wasn't right…

__________

Sorry this chapter was so short, but if I get reviews, I'll write some more!


	3. Escape...

~*~*Sora Speaks*~*~

As Sora walked home, she thought about the lies that she had told Tai:

__

Lie: She bruised her nose when she walked into the wall.

__

Truth: Matt punched her last night.

__

Lie: She and Matt were just Dandy.

__

Truth: She was terrible. Matt abused her almost every night, and he barely ever said a kind word to her.

__

Lie: She and Matt were going to be engaged any day now.

__

Truth: There was NO chance they were going to be engaged. Matt had made that very clear the first time he hit her.

***Later***

She sat on her bed, and looked at her plan:

Operation: 

"Escape from Matt's Wrath"

****

Step 1:Escape while Matt's at work

Take all of my stuff Leave a bogus note ****

Step 2: ESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Go somewhere he'll never find me. 

She had another list compiled:

Places Matt Will Never Find Me:

Tai's House My Old House The Digital World America France Russia Britain Kenya Mexico 

10. Egypt

Ok, she had a plan…But why didn't she carry it out? She had a plan, and several places she could go to…

__

She was scared.

That was it. She was too scared to leave. But she was also too scared to stay. Her life was a living nightmare.

Yet she still stayed with him, day after day.

She looked up at the clock in her room, and realized it was time for her to make dinner. She hid her list carefully in a secret compartment in her desk, and went off.

***Later***

There was a loud _CRASH _as Matt threw his plate against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

"CAN'T YOU DO _ANYTHING _RIGHT, SORA?!" Matt spat.

Sora sniffled. "I don't know what went wrong…I didn't mean to burn it, I swear!"

He drew back and slugged her in the shoulder, causing her to fall back. "YOU MORON! YOU WASTED PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD!"

She whimpered. "I told you, it was an accident!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE TOO MANY ACCIDENTS?!" He hit her again.

Sora crumbled into a heap. "Please, Matt, stop hitting me!" She pleaded.

"Oh, why didn't you say so, Sora?" He mocked. "I'll stop hitting you…"

"Really?" She looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"Sure. I'll stop hitting _you_." Then, without another word, he picked up a large skillet, and walked into her room.

"Matt…_What are you doing_…?!" She shrieked, suddenly alarmed.

Matt answered her with the _CRASH _of breaking ceramic, as if he was…breaking…her…lamp…

"NO!" She screamed. "MATT, LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE!" She ran into her room, only to find that Matt had indeed destroyed the lamp. He was working on the desk now, banging the skillet against its wood, causing it to crack as it chipped.

"MATT, PLEASE!" She begged.

He ignored her. He started hitting the desk as hard as he could, breaking off huge chunks.

"You…need…to…be…taught…a…lesson." He said coldly, speaking between the cracking of the desk. "Now…I…don't…know…where…you…got…the…idea…that-"

*WHUMP!*

He stopped, and looked confused. He hit the same spot again.

*WHUMP!*

That was weird…It sounded as if he was hitting somewhere hollow…

Sora bit back a scream of horror. THE SECRET COMPARTMENT!

Matt shot her a dirty look, and hit the spot again. This time, a chunk of it popped out, revealing two pieces of paper that had been carefully hidden.

__

Oh, God, PLEASE! Sora begged. _Don't let him read it!_

Matt looked over the papers, and read the tittles out loud: "Operation: 'Escape from Matt's Wrath' and, 'Places Matt Will Never Find Me'."

She sighed.

"So…" He said slowly, his eyes narrowing in to slits of hatred. "This is what you've been planning. While I work my ass of almost everyday, you sit here and_…plot against me_…"

She took a step backwards. "It's…not what you think…"

He laughed coldly. "Not what I think? I know I'm right about this Sora, and I'm right about this, too: you need to be taught a lesson…" His eyes lingered on her for a moment, and then, he seized the skillet and walked toward her.

__

Oh God…Let it be quick…

***Later***

Gently, she dabbed the cut on her cheek with some peroxide. It stung bitterly, but she was in too much pain already. Every inch of her body hurt.

She couldn't remember the details, but she knew that most of the time he spent beating her up was him hitting her with the skillet and him swearing at her.

She studied herself in the mirror. She didn't look as bed as she thought she had…once she cleaned off all of the blood, she realized all she had were a lot of bruises and a couple cuts. Nothing seemed broken…

__

I have to get out of here.

This thought popped into her head suddenly, and it caught her off guard. But it was true: _She had to get out of there._

"Why should I put up with Matt?!" She demanded of her reflection. "I don't have to take his crap!"

She stepped out of the bathroom, and looked at the clock. It was 10:30.

_Midnight…I'll leave at midnight…_

***Later***

At exactly 12:00 AM, she left that house taking with her a pillow, a blanket, her Digivice, some money, and various other things that belonged to her.

She left behind everything that Matt had ever given her and the following note:

Matt,

I've left you. Don't bother trying to pretend you don't know why.

__

Sora

But as she stepped out into the night, she realized she had no idea where she was going to go. She thought about her list, and she realized she didn't have enough money to get to America, Kenya, Egypt, or almost any other place.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She stepped inside a payphone, and dialed a familiar number.

It rang a few times. _Please pick up! _She begged.

Finally, someone picked up. "Hmm? Kamiya and Izumi duplex…" Tai said sleepily on the other end.

"Tai!" Sora cried. She had never been so happy to hear his voice.

"Sora?" Asked Tai in surprise. She could almost see him blinking. "Do you have any idea what time-?!"

She cut him off. "Tai, please! I need help! Can I stay at your place for the night?"

There was a pause. Then, "Sure, Sora. I'll wait for you." 


	4. The new home...

~*~*Tai Speaks*~*~

Sora arrived at Tai and Izzy's house about 10 minutes after she called. When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was that she had been beat up.

He gasped. "Sora, what happened to you?! Did Matt…?!" His voice trailed off. He didn't have to finish.

She nodded, and tears bubbled up in her eyes. "Tai…"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Come inside, and we'll talk."

So, she came in. They woke up Izzy, and he made her a cup of very strong tea. Soon, the whole story came out: living in fear of Matt, him hurting her, him finding her escape plans, him beating her up, her running away.

Izzy frowned. "Sora, why didn't you tell us before? We would've helped you!"

Sora sighed. "I'm not sure. I guess I was scared."

Izzy shrugged. "Well, it's ok, now. We'll call the police, and-"

"They won't believe us." Tai cut in shortly.

"What?" Gasped Izzy.

Tai sighed. "Think about it. Do you really think they'll believe us if we say the biggest rock star in Japan is hurting a girl?"

Sora looked at her feet. "I was afraid of that. Now what are we going to do?"

Izzy scratched his head. "I propose we all go to sleep and figure this out in the morning. Sora, you can stay in our guest room."

"Oh, Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Izzy yawned. "You're welcome…I'm going to bed…" Then, he walked to his room.

Tai paused, and then kissed Sora on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He led her to another room, and they all went to bed.

***Later***

Tai woke to a very delicious smell teasing his nose. He got out of bed, and walked into the dinning room. There, laid out, was a breakfast fit for a king.

Izzy walked in the room a second later, and stared at the food. "Whoa, Tai…Did you…?"

Tai shook his head. "No…"

Sora walked in the room wearing a grin. "How do you like it?"

Tai's jaw dropped. "You…made this…?"

Sora nodded. "I thought it was the least I could do."

"It looks delicious!" Commented Izzy. "I can't wait to-"

The phone rang.

Tai frowned, and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Tai, this is Matt!" Matt snapped on the other end.

"Oh…Hi…" Tai said slowly. He mouthed at the others, _"It's Matt"_

Sora swallowed.

Tai turned to the phone again. "Wazzup?"

"Have you seen Sora?!"

Tai's blood froze. "Uh…No…" He lied. "Why do you ask?"

"That little bitch ran away!" Matt roared. He sounded furious.

"Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea! Every day, I work to support us, and I treat her like a princess!"

Tai was furious. He wanted to scream, "SHE LEFT BECAUSE YOU BEAT HER UP EVERY CRAPPY DAY!" But he didn't, because that would mean he knew about her.

"Well…I'll keep an eye out for her." Tai assured him, crossing his fingers.

"Yea. You do that. And if you find her, grab her and call me! Ooh, when I find her I'll break every bone in her body!" Then, he hung up.

Tai swallowed, hung up the phone, and turned to Sora and Izzy. He cleared his throat. "Sora, I have some bad news. Matt is pissed beyond belief at you. I don't think it's safe for you to leave this house for a few days."

Sora whimpered. "Oh, jeez…Thanks…"

"You can stay here as long as you want." Said Izzy. "But if you would help us around here…"

Sora nodded furiously. "Of course! I can cook, and I can do house work!"

Tai shrugged, and grinned. "I guess we've got a deal!" He sat down, and took a bite out of him omelet. He rolled it around in his mouth for awhile, savoring the taste. "Sora, if you can cook like this for breakfast and dinner, you can stay as long as you want!"

Sora blushed. 


	5. Romance...

~*~*Sora Speaks*~*~

For the first time in a year, Sora felt safe at home.

True, on the deepest regions of her heart, she felt that she was still a prisoner because it wasn't safe for her to leave the backyard of Tai and Izzy's house.

But it was worth it!

If she just did housework (vacuuming and laundry) and cooked, she could stay with them. And that meant she didn't have to go back to Matt. And he wouldn't touch her.

Paradise.

***One Night***

"What do you do if your nose goes on strike?"

"…I dunno…"

"Picket."

Tai burst out laughing at Sora's joke, and she grinned. She loved it when he laughed. The way he threw back his head and the way his onyx-colored eyes shined made her smile.

It was a cool, clear night. Izzy was on a date, so Tai and Sora had the house to themselves. They had spent the last hour talking and telling jokes. They were snuggled up closely together on the couch.

Tai calmed down, and his smile faded. "Sora, how are you?"

She blinked. "Uh…I'm fine…"

He cleared his throat. "No…I mean…Getting away from…Matt…are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yea…I'm better. I'm a lot better than I've been in a long time…Thanks, Tai…You've been real great to me…"

He nodded. "Sora, I really care about you." Then, he leaned over and kissed her long on the mouth.

She sat there, shocked. _Did he just do what I think he did…?_

He winked at her. "Knock-Knock."

She grinned. "Whose there?"

"Next time."

"Next time who?"

"Next time, kiss me back, ok?"

She pretended to groan, and threw a cushion at him.

He lunged at her, and they wrestled for a little while, laughing.

However, if they had looked out the window, they would have seen that someone was spying on them.

Someone with blonde hair.

And blue eyes.

And a very angry expression…


	6. Interrogation

Yikes, my first update in like…forever…

Still, this chapter is ridiculously short!

Gomen! -_-*

~*~*Tai Speaks*~*~

The next morning, the phone rang.

Tai picked it up. "Hello?"

Tai immediately recognized the voice on the other end. "Tai, this is Matt!"

"Hi, Matt."

"Have you seen Sora?"

"No. I told you I'd-"

_Click! _Right in mid-sentence, Matt hung up on him.

Tai stared at the phone in his hand. "What a jerk…" He muttered out loud. "Oh well…He's probably just pissed because he doesn't know where his slave is…"

"Who was that?" Sora asked, walking out of her room and folding a towel at the same time.

"Matt."

Sora tensed up, like she always did when someone mentioned Matt. "Did he ask if you knew where I was?"

"Yea."

She stopped folding.

Tai groaned. "Oh, Sora!" He walked over and kissed her. "I won't tell him!"

She sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Tai…"


	7. Kidnap

~*~*Sora Speaks*~*~

It started out as a perfectly normal day.

Izzy was at work, and Tai was shopping.

Sora was humming to herself as she made the beds. When she was finished, she moved on to the laundry.

Suddenly, she heard a tapping noise.

She stopped dead, and listened. Nothing.

__

I'm just imagining this…I gotta calm down…

She threw the clothes into the washing machine, and turned it on.

The tapping noise again.

She stopped, and it stopped.

She sighed nervously. _Jeez, this is nuts! _She scolded herself. _I can't jump out of my skin every time I hear a sound!_

The noise again. It was much louder.

Sora closed her eyes.

__

CRASH!!!

With an almighty crash, the window smashed.

"HOLY SH-" Sora began.

She didn't have a chance to finish, because someone whacked her on the head, knocking her out.

Then, breathing like a winded rhinoceros, he threw her over his shoulder, carried her to the computer in Izzy's room, opened a Digi-port, and left.


	8. Mission

Alright, this is the last chapter ya'll are gonna get for a while.

Curse thee, writer's block!

Help me out guys! 

(and please, nothing like, "jump off a bridge", "Delete this story", or anything else along those lines…)

~*~*Tai Speaks*~*~

"Hey, Sora, I'm home!" Tai called when he walked through the door.

No answer.

"Oh, and yes, I DID remember the potatoes!"

Still nothing.

Tai blinked. "Sora…?"

He walked into her room. No sign of her.

"Sora…? Where are you…?"

He walked into his room. Nothing.

"Hey, Sora, this isn't funny!"

Suddenly, he felt a strange breeze coming from the laundry room. He made a U-turn, and walked to it.

__

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He wailed.

The window was smashed. Pieces of broken glass was everywhere.

"SORA! SORA!" He yelled, running around the house like an idiot. "TELL ME YOU'RE STILL HERE!!"

Nothing.

Finally, he crashed into a chair, forcing him to stop. He was gasping. _I've gotta think! Running around like a wild bafoon isn't going to help! _

He closed his eyes, and steadied his breathing. _I've gotta figure this out. That window probably hasn't been broken for very long, or someone would've made a fuss._

Slowly, he stood up. His knee was stinging, but he barely noticed.

He searched around the house for clues. He couldn't find anything.

After going through Izzy's room three times, he whacked his head on Izzy's desk in frustration. "C'mon! There's gotta be a clue around-"

He stopped in mid-sentence.

There was something under the desk.

Something small.

And green…

Tai picked it up and examined it.

It was Tk's D-3.

Tai didn't think. He _knew_.

Somehow, Matt had found out about Sora. And he had taken her. To the Digital World. To do _what?_

Tai's blood froze as he remembered Matt's words on the phone: _"Ooh, when I find her I'll break every bone in her body!"_

Tai gasped, and threw open the Digi-port.

There was a flash, and he was gone.


End file.
